Just an ordinary day
by silver sniper of night
Summary: To celebrate Royai day,we have a seemingly ordinary day in Central. Pure fluff alert, you have been warned.


**Just an ordinary day**

It was just an ordinary day in Central Headquarters. Roy Mustang yawned and stepped into his office, where Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were already beginning the day's work while deep in conversation. This was brought to an abrupt halt with the arrival of their superior. The four men quickly stood up and saluted at Mustang, who waved off the gesture and walked over to his desk. Sitting down on his chair, he noticed the pile of paperwork that had already been placed there, most probably by his First Lieutenant. He ignored it, pulled out the paper and began to read.

"So, you spent the whole weekend with her then?" Fuery said, resuming the conversation they had been having before their commanding officer arrived. Considering they had little work to be completed at this time, Mustang never really minded his subordinates conversing. In fact, most of the time their conversations were rather entertaining.

"Yep that's right." Havoc replied smugly. "I offered to help her organise her apartment as she agreed to be my date."

"And she actually let you?"

"Yup. Not only that but we are going out again tonight. But the best part of this is that _she _asked _me._" Havoc was obviously exceptionally proud that everything was going so well with his new woman. His fellow officers were somewhat shocked by his statement.

"So this is like a third date now? Wow, for you that's serious!" Breda said with a laugh before taking a bite out of a sandwich. Havoc grinned back.

"Seems that way I guess." Mustang put the paper down at this statement, feeling that it was high time he participated in this conversation.

"Got a new girlfriend then Second Lieutenant?" He asked. Havoc turned and looked at Mustang.

"She's not really a girlfriend Sir. I've only been seeing her for a little while." Mustang smirked challengingly at his subordinate.

"Well maybe you should introduce us all to her. Considering you have managed to have almost three dates with this woman shouldn't we all get to meet her?" To his surprise Havoc smiled.

"Sure chief, I'll do that." He replied before turning back to his work. Mustang frowned and rest of his subordinates exchanged shocked glances. Havoc normally quaked in fear at Mustang meeting any of his dates due to how they almost always left him for his commanding officer. Why was he suddenly so confident? Before Mustang could ask any further questions, the door opened and First Lieutenant Hawkeye entered the office. She frowned at her superior.

"Really Sir, that paperwork needs to be completed by the end of the day." Mustang sighed.

"Yes Lieutenant, I know that. We were just discussing Lieutenant Havoc's new woman." He commented, picking up the first sheet of paper.

"I don't see how that conversation is appropriate for the work place Sir." Riza replied, sitting down at her desk. That statement clearly meant that the conversation was over. The rest of the morning past as it did on any other ordinary day.

* * *

"What are you doing!" Riza looked up from her food and stared up at Maes Hughes

"Eating my lunch Sir." She stated looking back down at her plate. To her annoyance the Lieutenant Colonel sat in the seat opposite her.

"Stop being stubborn Hawkeye, you know what I'm talking about. You're dating Havoc." This caused Riza to stare wide eyed at Hughes, while Maria Ross who was next to her choked on her food as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

"I am not dating him." Riza replied, her tone flat and serious. "I am simply buying him dinner as a thank you for helping me." Again there was stifled laughter from Hawkeye's left, causing the blonde Lieutenant to glare at her friend. Maria went instantly quiet, but her smile stayed firmly in place. Hughes however frowned.

"Hawkeye, this really isn't a good idea, I mean, I know that Roy can be pretty dense but..." his sentence was cut short when Hawkeye interrupted.

"Sir, while I appreciate the obvious concern on my behalf" she began scathingly "What I do in my personal time is of no concern to my superior or anyone else." Hughes was slightly taken aback by her harsh tone. However he smiled and simply said.

"Alright Lieutenant, if you say so. See you later." And with that he bounded back off to his department. Riza sighed and picked up her fork.

"Wow, he is certainly good at his work." Riza turned and looked at Maria.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Maria laughed and looked directly at her friend.

"Well he's completely figured out what you're doing. You're using this as an excuse to make the Colonel jealous." Riza's mouth fell open at her friends comment and to her absolute horror a faint blush started to creep across her cheeks.

"N-no I am simply thanking a friend. I really don't care what my superior officer thinks." Riza replied, a little too defensively. Maria tilted her head on one side and asked

"Really?" Riza didn't reply. She simply stared back down at her food. Maria sighed looking back at her friend. How much longer were they going to deny their feelings for?

* * *

Roy walked back to his office, having gone into town for his lunch. As he opened the door he crashed straight into Maes who had been waiting behind the door for his friend to return.

"Hey buddy!" Hughes yelled, slapping Mustang hard on the back. Roy shot his friend a glare before moving to sit back behind his desk.

"What do you want Hughes?" Roy asked. Maes grinned widely.

"Have you heard about Havoc's new girlfriend?" Roy shot his friend an odd look. Why on earth was Hughes talking to him about this?

"Yes, but I would hardly call her his girlfriend, they have barely had three dates." Roy replied, pulling out his work, hoping Hughes would get the message and leave. He didn't.

"Fine, fine whatever you want to call her. But do you know who she is?" Roy looked up at his friend.

"No. Maes, why is this of interest to you?" He asked, sensing that there was more to this story than his friend was letting on. Maes smile grew slightly.

"Do you want to know who she is?" He said teasingly. Roy's eyebrow twitched. This conversation was getting irritating.

"No I don't Maes, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me. Do I know this girl or something? Is she one of the women I've dated in the past?" Maes shook his head his smile still in place.

"No more like the only woman you have never succeeded in charming." He stated. Roy just looked completely baffled. Hughes was having fun with this, so he continued.

"But your right, you do know her. You know her quite well actually. She's quite tall, blonde, likes dogs, wears a lot of blue..." Maes stole a glance at Roy, who was frowning, desperately racking his brains to remember this woman. Maes sighed inwardly. How dense could one person be? Deciding to put his friend out of his misery he continued.

"..., is an amazing shot and spends most of her time protecting someone who's useless in the rain and is too dense to see things that are right in front of his nose." Roy's mouth fell open in dismay. It couldn't be! Havoc couldn't possibly be dating _Hawkeye! _His Hawkeye, the woman who never seemed to have any social life at all, let alone went on dates was now going out with Havoc! This was the worst thing that could have ever happened!

Maes, seeing his friend was now lost in his own turmoil and shock grinned manically and left the room, now itching to find out what would happen next...

* * *

The rest of the day past like any other ordinary day in Central. However, unlike an ordinary day, Roy Mustang's office was exceptionally quiet. His subordinates returned to find that there was an aura of gloom radiating from their superior, making none of them particularly want to aggravate him. On top of that, Hawkeye had returned from lunch looking slightly miserable as well and was distinctly snappy when questioned. So when the day finished, the men were more than happy to leave. Before leaving Havoc muttered to Riza.

"See you at seven?" Riza nodded in reply and went back to helping Roy with his work. Silence descended upon the two. Roy couldn't take it anymore

"Are you really going out with Havoc?" He blurted out. Riza froze and turned towards her superior.

"I don't see how my personal life is any concern of yours Sir." She replied icily.

"Of course it is!" Mustang yelled. Riza's face twisted in anger at the comment, causing Mustang to cower slightly.

"I..I mean that I am simply concerned about you is all." He finished lamely, attempting to rectify the situation. Riza glared at her superior, still annoyed at his comments. She stalked over to her desk and begun to pack up her stuff.

"Is there anything else you need Sir?" She asked, keeping his voice monotone. Roy sighed and shook his head. Riza nodded and walked towards the door.

"Please don't go on the date." Riza groaned inwardly. What on earth was he doing? She turned around and found that her superior had crossed the room and was now standing in front of her.

"Sir, please this is not something we should be..." she was cut short as Mustang quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her. Riza was so surprised that she couldn't move. Realising that she hadn't responded to the kiss, Roy reluctantly drew away from her, gazing at the ground.

"I apologise Hawkeye that was inappropriate..." he stopped and looked up as he felt her hand caress his cheek. She met his gaze and smiled, making his heart melt. He smiled back, pulled her close and kissed her once more. This time, Riza was more than happy to respond.

Yes, for most people it was just an ordinary day. But for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye it was the day that they finally realised how much they loved one another.

**A/N: Happy Royai day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff. Please review. **


End file.
